Battle of wits
by Ryel17
Summary: Meghan is visiting her family in the human world while Puck and Ash were left alone together in the nevernever to deal with their own business with each other.


Hey my second story! My first story isn't finished but this one came to me out of inspiration. Some of the words I used were from a fan fight between the characters. This will be the last story I post for now because our QTs starts on this coming Wednesday. I have to study for Filipino. Please pray that I pass all my tests.

* * *

Can't Goodfellow get a clue and understand Meghan's mine? Why does he have to try and ruin all the opportunities me and Meghan have? There are plenty of women who love him. He just has to ask them and leave us alone.

"Oi! Ice-boy silent as always I see."

I sighed he is looking for a fight again. Goodfellow smiled at me but it became a sneer immediately I made sure my face was blank and emotionless I won't let Goodfellow get the best of me I am the one Meghan loves.

"What do you want?"

"Oh just the usual. Where's Meghan Ice-boy?"

"She's at home, bonding with her family."

"What a good idea. Bonding time with Meghan in the human world I bet you wish you could be with her."

I glared at him, his smile reminding me that he kissed Meghan. If Goodfellow wants a fight I might as well entertain myself while Meghan's away.

"Before you two stupidly try to kill each other may I suggest you have a fight of wits?"

I knew the cait sithe was there, listening in our conversation. I tilted my head and considered his notion. Meghan would be extremely angry with us if we manage to hurt each other again. I heard Goodfellow sigh loudly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I need some entertainment, so how about it Ice-boy a battle of wits?"

I looked at the cait sith and snorted. I wish Meghan was here she would stop him and his idiocy.

"Ready to lose Goodfellow?"

He sneered at me and cracked his fingers menacingly. I looked at him amused he's serious about this battle of wits.

"Let's start with the simple roses are red and violets are blue. Make your own third and fourth line. I will go first."

I smirked as Goodfellow wiggled his eyebrows at me, he may think he has the advantage but I learned some tricks over the centuries.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, f*** you Ice-boy, I kissed her too."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Meghan is mine, Puck get a clue."

I smirked at his reaction. I trust Meghan and I accepted the consequences when I said goodbye but now it's different I will always be by her side. I am her knight, she is my heart, my life, my entire existence. Goodfellow was speechless which I am sure is a first.

"Cait sith you're up."

We both looked up at the Cait Sith, he started grooming himself first his ears then his paws.

"Very well. Roses are red, violets are blue, I am a cat, I poned all of you."

I looked at Goodfellow, who was about to reply.

"Quiet Goodfellow."

He looked at me with a sneer I ignored him and scanned the trees, she's home but where? I looked at the Cait Sithe he just rolled his eyes at me and disappeared, obviously bored with us already. I finally sensed her completely she was at the north west part of the forest where the trod to her house was nearest.

"Meghan."

"She's home ice-boy?"

I ignored him and ran toward her. I could feel her calling me.

* * *

"Ash!"

"Meghan I am here."

She jumped as I came out of the shadows I chuckled and pulled her close, her heartbeat picking up to match mine.

"What have you been up to? Don't tell me you were fighting with Puck."

"We were just playing Meghan."

She pulled back a little just enough space to look up at me. She poked me in the chest and growled

"When will you two stop?"

"Never princess."

We looked up and saw Goodfellow staring down at us, biting down on an apple. I rolled my eyes yet again Goodfellow can't contain his jealously and leave us alone.

"Don't you have anything better to do Goodfellow?"

"Not really Ice-boy but I can see it's getting crowded here so I will take my leave now."

I rested my cheek on her head crushing her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snaked my arms around her waist and kissed her like I never kissed her before. Finally some time to ourselves I sighed as I held her close to me. We have our whole future together and I plan to keep it that way. No matter where she goes I will follow.


End file.
